The Soft Healer
by anon1126
Summary: Dr. Charles meets a surgeon at the end of season 2 and he decides to take a risk in the romance department. Dr. Charles/OC This will be a fluffy story, warning, Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think I've seen you before," a man said as Arika was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the ER Doctor's Lounge, "I'm Dr. Daniel Charles, Head of Psychiatry."

Arika laughed at his introduction, "I'm not surprised. I don't think I've ever been down here. I'm an ophthalmologist, Dr. Arika Cuddy. It's nice to meet you," she offered her hand.

Daniel took her hand in his own, "It's nice to meet you too. What's your specialty?"

Arika withdrew her hand to finish her coffee, "I'm a retina surgeon and I have a case about to roll so I need to drink this and get up there. Hopefully I'll see you again," she smiled as she raced out of the lounge to the elevator.

Arika stepped out of her OR and took a breath as her pager went off on her hip. She pulled it up and saw that she was needed in the ER for a patient of Dr. Halstead. She took off her hat and walked downstairs to evaluate the patient.

"I got your page," Arika began as she entered the room and saw Dr. Halstead and Dr. Charles, she felt her cheeks blush, "What's going on?" she asked, getting back to business.

"Our patient got punched in the face and we wanted you to look at the eye," Dr. Halstead began, "WIll you take a look?"

Arika nodded as she walked up to the patient, "What does his injury have to do with Psychiatry?" she asked as she began her examination.

Dr. Charles smiled, "It's nice to see you again so soon," he began, "This patient was attacked for spying on some girls in the locker room and he believes he needs to be chemically castrated to avoid sexual urges. I'm here to see how serious his thoughts are."

Arika raised her eyebrows as she continued her evaluation, "His eye is salvageable but I'm going to need someone from Oculoplastics to help on this case so it may be a few hours before we take him to surgery. Don't let him eat," she added.

"Will do," Dr. Halsted replied, "Just call us when you're ready to preop him."

Arika nodded, "Dr. Charles, may I see you outside for a moment?"

Daniel nodded as she stood and followed her outside of the exam room, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Arika smiled at him, "It's getting kinda late and I won't be able to start this case for awhile, would you like to grab dinner with me?"

Dr. Charles looked at her, his face filled with surprise, "Are you asking me out on a date? I'm flattered but I'm quite a bit older then you and there are so many other doctors for you to go after in this hospital," he replied, trying to hide his shock.

Arika grinned back, not deterred by his reply, "I am asking you on a date, Dr. Charles and I've seen everyone in this hospital many times but you are the first one I've wanted to go out with. I didn't see a ring," she gestured to his left hand, "So, I figured I'd give it a shot. Dinner?" she asked again.

Daniel looked at her again, more curiously this time. In his mind, he was trying to figure out what she saw in him after just two brief meetings. Finally, he stopped thinking and replied, "I don't see why not. I have to meet with the boy's parents and then I'll be ready. Meet in my office in thirty minutes?" he added at the end.

"I have some dictating to do," she answered, "I'll see you soon," she smiled as she turned and walked away to her own office.

Arika sat down and dictated her surgeries for the day while signing off on all her charts. Before she walked to Dr. Charles's office, she called the Oculoplastics surgeon on call and let him know she'd need him in a case later that night.

She hung up the phone and stood from her desk before grabbing her purse and walking to the elevator to head to Dr. Charles's office. She arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard his calming voice from the other side.

Arika opened the door and walked in, "Did you become a psychiatrist just because you have such a calming voice for it?" she asked with a smile as she sat down in a seat across the desk.

He looked at her with a small smile on his own lips, "No, but it certainly has helped in some situations. Do you have a place in mind for dinner?"

"I was thinking sushi since there's a place right down the road," she suggested, "I thought we should stay close by since I don't know when I'll be taking your patient to surgery. How'd the talk with his parents go? Did you tell them about his request?" she asked.

Daniel nodded as a sigh escaped his lips, "They weren't open to a chemical castration. They don't see his behavior as threatening but they wouldn't since they made him that way," he paused and saw the questioning look on her face and continued, "His parents taught him that sex was only for procreation and that is what's made him act out. He repressed his urges and now I fear, he's a threat to girls," he explained.

"I do not envy your world," she revealed, "I only see patients to fix their eyes and I stayed away from babies so it's pretty cut and dry in my world. I like it that way," she commented, "Emotions make things too messy. Are you ready to go?"

Daniel nodded as he stood, "You'd be surprised how rewarding my work is. You are in charge of healing the body but I have their souls in my hands and that is a big responsibility."

Arika nodded as they left his office and began walking out of the Med to the restaurant. Daniel started conversation, "So, I am very curious, what made you ask me out when there are men like Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Choi and Dr. Halstead working in the same area as myself? I'm certainly not complaining but it does leave me a little confused," he confessed.

Arika grabbed onto his elbow gently as they walked, "I can see why you would be shocked with my choice from your perspective but you are the first person I've met in the ED that isn't consumed with the drama going on all around. Not to mention, you're very handsome and I thought we might see if there's anything between us. Does that help?" she asked as they got closer to the restaurant.

Daniel nodded, though he was admittedly still slightly confused, "It makes more sense then it did when you first asked me," he replied as he opened the door for her.

"How many?" the hostess asked once they were both inside.

"Two," Daniel replied as the hostess nodded and grabbed two menus before guiding them to a small booth in the back of the restaurant where they had more privacy then most, "Your waiter will be right with you," the hostess said as they took their seats.

"Thank you," Arika said before the hostess left and she looked at Daniel, "So, Robin is you daughter?"

Daniel laughed lightly, "That's not small talk," he began before nodding, "Why do you ask?"

"She's my friend and I just wanted to tell you that she's amazing," Arika replied, "She has worked closely with me on a group of endophthalmitis cases that came from another hospital. I haven't seen her this week though."

"She is a daughter to be proud of, that's for sure," Daniel replied, "So, are you from Chicago? How long have you worked here?" he asked as the waiter appeared.

They quickly ordered waters and sushi before Arika responded to his question, "I'm from Upstate New York and I went to Med School in Virginia before I came here for the rest. I wanted to get back up North and this city had the best option. What about you? Have you lived in Chicago your whole life?" she asked.

"I was born and raised in this city," he answered, "I've traveled some but I always come back here."

They continued making small talk until they finished their food. As Arika took her last bite, her pager went off. She pulled it off her pants and read it, "Looks like it's time for us to head back, well I do anyway. The kid is ready for his surgery," she announced as she waved at the waiter for the check, "I hope we can do this again sometime," she began as she let the idea trail off.

Daniel smiled at her as he took the check from her hands and paid the bill, "I would be open to a second date if you really want to."

The waiter brought back the receipt and the pair began their walk to the hospital, "I would love to but I have to tell you that I'm not one to take things slow," she began as the cold chill of the Chicago wind hit her face causing her to shiver.

Daniel put his arm around her, his body warmth immediately making her feel better as he replied, "I don't have a preference either way but I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. Can you help me out by explaining your expectations?"

Arika laughed as they walked, "This has got to be some of the strangest date conversation I've ever had but to be honest, I love that we're laying it all out there. It will let us figure each other out before either of us are in too deep," she began before sneaking a glance at him, "My level of speed would include going to either one of our places for a night cap after my surgery to finish off the date. I've never been a 'wait till the third date' kinda girl," she explained.

Daniel was only slightly surprised by her response as they neared the ED doors and he looked down at her as he removed his arm, "Is this a trick where you are going to judge my character by the way I respond?" he asked.

Arika shook her head, "No, not even a little bit. I'll be ok if you want to hold off a little longer but I won't think you're a pig if you want to agree to my proposal, in fact it would be my preferred answer."

"I'll wait for you to finish your surgery in my office," he replied, "We can go to either place, that doesn't matter to me so you decide and let me know."

Arika smiled wickedly as she walked the opposite direction to prep for the OR.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The chapter has a few more 'M' rated moments

A week passed and Arika hadn't seen much of Daniel, they were both busy, but she decided to make a trip to his office. She walked through the halls, still in her scrubs from surgery, until she reached his door. She found it open and tapped lightly to get his attention as she walked in.

He looked up and smiled briefly as he saw her. "Hey stranger," she began, "Not moving slow usually means we see each other at least once before a week has passed after an amazing first and second date."

Daniel smiled as he looked back down at the stack of files on his desk, "I'm sorry I've been quiet these last few days. Robin is sick and we are trying to figure it out and I have all these patients to see. I've just gotten a bit behind," he confessed.

Arika sat down across from him, "You don't have to apologize to me. I just wanted to check in on you. When's the last time you went home?" she asked as she looked at him, noticing now that he didn't look completely himself.

Daniel looked at the clock on his desk and shook his head, "It's been a few days. Thankfully, I have that couch to sleep on," he commented as he looked over at it for a quick second.

Arika raised her eyebrows, "If you would have told me, I could have brought you clothes or a meal. You poor thing," she said as she stood and walked around behind his chair and began rubbing his shoulders. She could feel the tension immediately.

Daniel leaned back into her touch, "I didn't want to be a burden to you when what we have is so new," he replied, honestly.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head before leaning to the side and whispering, "I don't think of you as a burden and you don't have to worry about doing anything too soon. Now, do you want to have some fun relieving this tension?" she asked as she felt his body shudder against her.

"If you are thinking what I think you're thinking then you should probably lock my door," he said, trying not to sound as excited as he felt.

Arika grinned as she backed away from him to lock the door before she turned back to face him, "I really thought you'd be more reserved and harder to get," she commented.

Daniel smiled as he stood from his seat and walked toward her, "I normally am but you seem like the type who would rather just be bold and upfront about things," he revealed his analysis of her as he moved in and pulled her into his arms, placing his big lips to hers.

Arika arched her back to lean in closer to his body as her lips responded to his. She smiled against his mouth as she felt his large hands working over her body. She turned her body away from him to guide him to the couch. Once he was there she looked up at him and said, "Take a seat."

Daniel smiled as he moved to her other side and sat down waiting to see what she was up to. Arika got down on her knees and rubbed her hands up his thighs until she reached his suspenders. She liked to watch him react to her touch so she continued and moved her hands up his body until she reached his shoulders. She pulled his suspenders off and slid them down to his sides before moving her attention to the buttons of his shirt.

She began undoing them slowly, one at a time, revealing his undershirt as she reached his pants once more. She stopped and looked up at him for a moment, locking eyes enjoying the anticipation in his, before she dropped her eyes once more and began undoing his pants to reveal his boxers underneath.

She looked down and saw his bulge waiting for her as she reached in and slipped it out of its confines. She looked up at him again before she ran her tongue just along it, gently causing him to almost shake as he waited. After a few more teasing touches, she slid him into her mouth and began working on him finding herself getting more turned on as she listened to him moan.

She pulled back for a moment, leaving him without any of her touch and looked at his face. He was stunned she'd stopped and almost had a dopey grin on his lips as he asked, "Why did you stop? Did you receive a page?"

Arika shook her head, "No, I just wanted to stop for a second to make sure you knew that I want you to tell me if you get too close because I want you inside of me," she whispered the last part.

Daniel swallowed as he listened to her, "You should climb on now," he revealed as she moved to straddle him on the couch before realizing she still had on her scrubs.

"One moment," she said as she hopped off again, causing him to let out an almost frustrated groan as she slid her pants down and took off her top before straddling him once more in just her bra, "That's better," she said as she rubbed herself against him without allowing him entrance at first.

Daniel pulled her tighter to his body, "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he moved his own hips with hers making her enjoy her idea even more.

"No, I just like toying with you a bit," she replied as she leaned forward and briefly placed her lips to his before pulling back, "It's strange how comfortable we are with eachother since we just met," she panted as she began to grind on him harder.

"Some connections work that way," he said as he grasped her hips and lifted her so he could slide inside of her.

The tension of her actions along with his sudden entry brought her over the edge immediately as she grabbed his mouth in a kiss to suppress her yell. Daniel was already teetering from everything she'd done and as her lips met his, he jerked inside of her as he came.

Once their lips parted, Arika looked at Daniel, "Do you feel any better?" she asked with a mischievous grin as she climbed off him to put herself back together.

Daniel smiled as he nodded, "That was a huge help. I'm probably going to be here late again tonight, do you wanna order food and eat in here with me?"

She looked at him, her eyes soft as she took in his flushed cheeks and his normally slicked back hair disheveled from her hands, "I would love to. Can we have a repeat session?" she asked as she took out her ponytail to redo her hair.

He nodded, "I would never say no to that idea," he replied as he stood, "You entered the lounge at the perfect moment," he added as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My specialty is helping people see," she joked before she leaned up and grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss, "I'll see you tonight," she said as she turned and left his office.

A/N: There may be one or two more chapters before the shooting. I know they moved fast but Arika made that clear. More to come soon. Hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Arika walked into the main Med entrance around a week later and smiled as she saw Daniel at the desk, "Good morning," she said as she got close to him, "How's Robin's treatment going?" she asked.

Daniel turned to face her, the tiredness and stress evident on his face but he mustered a smile, "She's on a psych hold but I am hoping that now we can get to the bottom of her breakdown. Do you have time to grab a quick breakfast?" he asked.

Arika frowned as she shook her head, "I have a 8:30 buckle to do in the OR, maybe lunch?" she asked.

Daniel nodded as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, "See you late."

As she began to walk away, Daniel called out to her, "Dr. Cuddy!"

She turned, "Yes?"

"Could I watch you do surgery?" he asked, partly wanting to see her work but also hoping for a distraction.

Arika's lips curled into a large smile, "Do you have scrubs?"

He nodded, "I have a set in my office."

"Go change and meet me in OR 5," she replied, "You'll need to grab a hat and a mask. Unfortunately, you can't see into the eye but you'll be able to watch the scope and I'll be happy to answer any questions. You've picked a good case to watch," she finished as she smiled again and began her walk to the OR to get ready and scrub.

Arika began the surgery as Daniel walked into the OR, "Take a seat," she said as she pointed to a stool she'd pulled up next to hers, "Watch on that screen, it'll show you what I'm doing."

Daniel nodded as he looked up and tried to understand what he was seeing without asking her too many questions. Finally, he knew he needed to quelch his curiosity, "What are you doing now?

Arika began her explanation, "This patient has exhausted all the things we can do for his retinal detachment so we are placing a buckle. We try not to do these because it's a last case option but we had no choice here. We just placed a retrobulbar block to give anesthetic all around the eye and now I am going to use these forceps to place the buckle that will hopefully hold the retina in place. Once it's in, I'll do a small amount of laser to secure it. That looks fun on the screen," she added as she got to work.

"This is astonishing," he commented as she worked, "The work you're doing is so detailed and the area is so small and fragile."

Arika smiled under her mask, "That's why I love it. Now, before I close the conjunctiva, I am going to do a quick sweep to make sure there are no more tears because one missed will make all this work worthless."

"How likely is it that the same thing will happen in the patient's other eye?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately, it's very likely," she responded, "We bring him in every six months to investigate so we can catch it earlier and hopefully not have to use extreme measures," she said as she began to close the eye.

Once she finished, she stood, "Ok, wake the patient up and call me if there are any issues," she turned to Daniel, "Ready for lunch?"

He nodded as he too stood and followed her out of the OR. Arika took off her gown and scrubbed out, "What are you in the mood for?" she asked.

Daniel was about respond when his pager went off. He quickly read it and looked up to shake his head, "Lunch will have to wait. I'm being called to an immediate meeting with the ethics board."

"Text me when you get out," she said with a smile as he walked away and she continued to clean up after surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Arika ran into Daniel though she hadn't heard from him. She walked up to him, "Hey, how did that meeting go?"

Daniel looked up and shook his head, "Dr. Rhodes had my opinion on Robin's care thrown out and he's taking her home. She's not ready but he won't listen to me," he stated, his face showing even more hurt then he'd had that morning.

Arika reached up her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Daniel pulled away from her touch and shook his head, "I think I just need some time alone to focus on my daughter right now."

Arika was upset but she understood as she took a step back, "I get it. We're a new thing. Listen, I'm around if you decide you do need something," she said as she walked away, hiding her tears.

Two nights passed with zero word from Daniel so she left her home to head back to the hospital and see if the was there. As she made her way to the front entrance, she saw Daniel laying on the ground with another body not too far away. She raced forward and dropped to her knees by his side.

She found a gunshot wound in his abdomen. "Get me a gurney!" she screamed toward the guard headed her way before she pulled off her scarf and bundled it up to place on his wound.

She ran her other fingers through his hair, "Stay with me, Daniel," she said softly, "I know things aren't great but I need you."

Daniel blinked, unable to speak as he looked at Arika, locking his eyes to hers to stay conscious. A team from the ED showed up seconds later and got Daniel onto a stretcher before rushing him into the hospital.

Arika saw Dr. Rhoades waiting on the other side of the automatic doors, "We're headed straight for surgery," he said as Arika grasped Daniel's hand and followed as far as she could until she was left in the waiting room with Sharon.

"He's in good hands," Sharon started, "I had no idea you and Daniel were in a relationship," she added.

Arika shrugged, "We sort of are but nothing is certain. Once he gets out of there, I'm never letting him out of my sight again if I can help it," she revealed before continuing, "If he'll allow it."

Sharon grabbed Arika's hand in her own as they awaited news.

Hours passed before Connor walked back out, "He did great. He's waking up now if either of you would like to see him."

Arika turned and looked at Sharon, who nodded, so she stood, "I'd like to, please."

Connor nodded as he led Arika to the recovery room, Dr. Charles was in, "He's just waking up so don't get him excited."

Arika nodded as Connor walked away and she walked up to Daniel's side, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed her hand on his, gently.

Daniel looked at her, "Grateful to be alive and also like I've been an idiot."

Arika placed her finger to his lips, "Sh," she urged, "You were going through a lot and you have nothing to apologize for. We're together now."

He nodded as he looked to his side and back at her, "Do you want to lay down with me?" he asked.

She held back tears as she walked around to the other side of the bed, opposite his wound, and crawled in beside him, laying her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Arika fell asleep on Daniel's chest after the nurses made their nightly rounds when her pager when off, waking them both.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice groggy as he was dopey from pain meds.

Arika laid her finger on his lips, "I just got a page," she reassured him, "Go back to sleep and I'll be back soon, ok?"

He nodded, his eyes half closed as he grabbed her hand one last time once she was out of his bed, "Hey," he said so she would stop, "I love you," he whispered.

She wasn't sure if his words were sincere in his current state but she replied, "I love you too," anyway because she did. She gave his hand a squeeze before she left his room and grabbed a phone from the nurse's station to call the number that paged her.

"This is Dr. Cuddy, did you page me?" she asked once a voice came on the line.

"Yes," they replied, "A man shot himself in the head earlier and failed to commit suicide but the impact with the pavement caused his retina to detach and we need you to take him to the OR immediately," the woman explained.

Arika closed her eyes, amazed at how the world worked sometimes, but she replied, "I'll be right down. Is he NPO?" she added before ending the call.

"Yes, he hasn't had anything to eat or drink since 7 am," the voice replied before hanging up the phone causing Arika to do the same as she rolled her eyes and began her journey to the ophthmaology surgery floor.

She got off the elevator and changed into scrubs before making her way to the OR desk to check in, "I'm ready to operate. Is there anything else I need to know about the patient other then the retinal detachment?" she asked.

The call nurse replied, "The patient's name is Jack Kellog, his initial injuries have been repaired but he is a psych case. Other then his psychological issues, he's a healthy male and should tolerate whichever anesthesia you prefer."

She nodded, "Let's do it under modified anesthesia since he's already been through so much today and I'd like to add an examination of the the other eye to the surgery plan just to make sure it hasn't been affected. Will the police be taking him after the surgery is complete?" she asked once she gave her plan.

The nurse shook her head, confused, "Why do you ask? We haven't seen anyone here today that was from the police force."

Arika closed her eyes for a brief moment before responding, "This man shot Dr. Charles today and once I fix his eye, he needs to be taken to jail," she shared, "Call Jay Halstead and tell him to be here."

The nurse nodded before picking up the phone to dial while Arika walked into the preop area to mark her patient and double check his paperwork.

She entered the room and walked to the only bed occupied and saw the face of the man who almost took Daniel from her and she had to put away her personal feelings and act as a physician.

"Mr. Kellog, I'm Dr. Cuddy and I'll be performing your surgery tonight," she introduced herself, human enough still that she didn't offer her hand as she opened a surgical marker, "Do you understand the procedure?"

The man nodded, his entire face bruised. Arika wrote her initials on the upper corner of both eyes before she backed up to check the chart. Once she was satisfied, she spoke again, "Everything looks good so we'll bring you to the OR in just a moment. Do you have any final questions?"

Jack Kellog didn't know this woman was involved with the man he shot and asked, "Will I see the same as before after you operate?"

Arika shrugged her shoulders, "I will do my absolute best once we're in there but with a detachment this severe, I can not promise you'll ever see the same way again. I'm sorry for that," she was as genuine as possible, "I'll see you in a minute."

She walked away from the bed and marched straight to the lounge, pouring herself a cup of coffee as she dialed the OR desk.

"Surgery?" the voice answered.

"Call me once the patient is completely prepped in the OR and ready for me," Arika requested, "I'll be in the lounge," she informed as she ended the call and laid her head against the couch she was sitting on.

She couldn't believe she was being forced to help the man who shot Daniel, almost killing him, while having to remain professional as if she had no interest other then saving his eyesight. The world worked in mysterious ways but she knew her role as a surgeon and no matter how she felt, personally, about any patient, she had to give them her best.


	6. Chapter 6

Eight weeks later…

Arika had begun staying with Daniel once he came home from surgery to help him recover and she still hadn't told him she'd saved his attacker's sight but he was back at work and ready to testify against that man.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat up in the bed, looking at him.

He sat up, groaning slightly as he moved the area where his wound was, "I'm glad to be back at work even though court will interfere today. Connor is going to give me a once over before I go, what's your day look like?"

She smiled as she walked around the bed and placed her hands on his cheeks, resisting her urge to straddle him, "I have Fellow interviews so I'll be busy all day. Do you need me at court? I might be able to rearrange some of my schedule," she offered before moving her hands to his hair above the back of his neck. She smiled to herself as his eyes closed from her touch.

He shook his head, "I'll be alright and I don't want you doing anything else to interfere with your work. See you tonight?" he asked as he stood, his height removing her hands as he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded, "I'll be here waiting with bells on."

He smiled before leaving her side to get ready for the day.

Arika conducted three interviews until she walked to Connor's office. She walked to his door and knocked.

"Come in," she heard his voice as she opened the door and walked in to sit down across from him, "How can I help you, Dr. Cuddy?" he asked.

"How was Daniel's visit today?" she asked, jumping straight to the point.

Connor sat up, "He's still a little tender where he was shot and I told him I'd like him to get a few tests to make sure there isn't an abcess but other then that he's doing well."

"Is he cleared for…." Arika became embarrassed before she just asked, "Can he have sex, Connor? It's been a very long time and I am dying," she admitted.

Connor smiled as he thought over his own home situation, with Robin still admitted to the hospital until hopefully that day, before he nodded, "He's cleared for sex but you need to be very careful around that area only because I'm concerned an abscess may have developed," he explained.

Arika swallowed as her mind raced with thoughts over Daniel before she agreed, "I will be very gentle with him. Thank you," she added, gratefully as she stood to leave and continue with her interviews.

Arika sat in her office waiting on her next candidate when her phone rang, "Dr. Cuddy," she answered but was immediately filled with warmth when she heard Daniel's voice.

"Hey," he said, sounding tired, "I just finished testifying and I'm headed back to work. Would you like to meet me in my my office for lunch in about twenty minutes?" he asked.

She scanned over her calendar and saw that she had no more interviews until later that afternoon before an evil grin curled across her lips, "I'll be waiting. How did it go?" she asked, focusing on the moment.

"I told them I thought he was insane in the moment and he should be sent to an institute and not prison," he replied.

"Does Sarah know?" she asked, knowing in their time bonding since the shooting that Dr. Reese wanted him locked up for life.

She heard Daniel take a deep sigh, "She knows now and she's not pleased but I know a man like him will be killed in prison and that isn't what he deserves," he explained, "See you in 20?"

She nodded, though he couldn't see her, "Of course. Be safe," she added as she ended the call.


End file.
